


A Fortunate Accident

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When confronting Draco on his treatment of Hermione, Harry is accidentally port-keyed to a lavish bathroom in Malfoy Manor.  Wait, who’s that soaking in a bubble bath?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

 

**Author’s Notes:** It takes place sometime in Harry’s 7th year, so he’d be 17. This story was based on challenge #172 at the Beloved Enemies FQF: Draco offended Hermione. Harry goes to the Slytherin Prefect (a.k.a. Draco). They argue a lot and Harry accidentally touches Malfoy's port-key. The thing is - Draco hates the Prefect's bathroom, so this port-key leads to Malfoy Manor's huge bathroom. Another thing is it is time for Lucius to take a bath. (Lidi)

~~*~~

Hermione stamped into the common room and plopped into an overstuffed armchair next to Harry and Ron who were deeply engaged in building a house of cards with an Exploding Snap deck. She shifted in her chair and sighed loudly, and, when that failed, she cleared her throat, staring pointedly at her two friends.

Still unsuccessful in acquiring their attention, she stood up and leaned onto the table, hands coming down on either side of the cards and causing the table to shake. The shocked expressions on the boys’ faces were almost enough to lift her rotten mood.

“Bloody hell, Hermione, we nearly had it that time!” Ron exclaimed indignantly.

“Oh, well done, Ron,” she scoffed.

Ron looked confused until Harry leaned over and whispered, “She just got back from that meeting.” He continued a bit louder, “I take it the meeting didn’t go too well then.”

“Hah!” Hermione continued irately, “If I had known that being Head Girl would mean staff meetings with Malfoy, I would have turned down the position! It is amazing what the professors allow that intolerable snot to get away with! Ugh, he’s just horrible!”

As she stopped to catch her breath Ron whispered, “Oh Merlin, I think she’s just getting started.”

“We’ve got to get Malfoy to stop harassing her at these things,” Harry whispered back, ignoring Hermione’s ranting. “I can’t take much more of this.”

“I know, mate. She’ll go on for ten more minutes at least, and she’ll be dreadful for the rest of the night.”

“…and how dare he insinuate such things about my personal life! He actually accused me of sleeping with Ron, saying ‘low creatures’ like to stick together. How dare he, as if he knows anything…”

Harry tried not to snicker.

“But Hermione, you are slee…” Ron drifted off when Hermione shot him a death glare.

“Why don’t we work on our Charms homework?” suggested Harry, trying to keep the peace. Homework was always the way to get to Hermione.

“Oh no,” gasped Hermione, “I was in such a rush to get out of that meeting that I left my bag.”

“So?” said Ron.

“So, Malfoy and Snape had to talk after the meeting. They’re probably still in there,” groaned Hermione.

Ron got up, but Harry stopped him, “I’ll go. You’ve already tried to jump Malfoy twice this year, and Snape’s just spoiling for an excuse to punish you. Out of the two of us, I’m the least likely to lose my head.”

Ron just nodded, and Harry made his way to the meeting hall, grateful that Ron had given in.

~*~

Snape stalked out the door just as Harry arrived.

“Potter,” he sneered, “What are you doing here?”

“Hermione left her bag, sir. I was just coming to get it,” Harry replied, careful to keep his tone civil.

“Did the girl actually tire of Mr. Weasley’s esteemed company, or is she starting a collection of lap dogs?” Snape snarked.

Harry made to move past the man when Snape continued, “You’ve wasted your time, Potter. Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to offer to return the bag to Ms. Granger when we noticed she had left it behind.” Snape was smirking, and Harry felt his blood begin to boil. “You’d best hurry, Mr. Potter, wouldn’t want to be caught out after curfew.”

Snape left in the direction of the staff room, and Harry trekked towards the dungeons. He knew there was no way Malfoy had actually intended to return the bag.

As he rounded the corner near the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, Harry realised he had no idea where the Head Boy’s room was. He didn’t have to wonder long.

“Potter! Why are you down here?”

“I came for Hermione’s bag, Malfoy,” replied Harry.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Potter, now get out of my way,” drawled Draco. 

“Not until I get Hermione’s bag.”

“Move, Potter. I’m going to take a shower, and my hair needs time to dry!” realising that Harry wasn’t going to give up, Malfoy gave an exaggerated sigh, “Fine. Come on then, the mudblood’s stupid bag is in my room.”

Draco ignored Harry’s furious glare and continued down the hall, pausing before a painting of a snake. 

Harry snorted, “A bit obvious don’t you think.”

Draco whispered the password, and the portrait slid open. Draco strolled in and then turned to look at Harry expectantly. “Well?” he said when Harry took to long. 

Harry cautiously entered the room, trying to take in all his surroundings. Opposite the door was the opulently draped, lavishly covered bed. To his right was a small fireplace with a fire cracking and popping away. To his left was an intricately carved desk, and past that, an equally detailed wardrobe.

He watched Draco closely as he moved about the room. Draco walked to one corner to pick up the bag, knocking a small, bright green marble from his desk as he stooped down. It rolled to Harry’s feet. Both boys looked down at it, before Harry, hiding a grin, bent to pick it up.

“Don’t…” Draco began, but it was too late. Draco smirked staring at the place Harry had been.

~*~

Harry felt the unsettling tug that told him he had grabbed a portkey. He landed with a jolt in the middle of a luxurious bathroom. Stumbling from the landing, he tripped over the discarded clothing scattered about the marble floor. Harry stepped backwards, waving his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance. The backs of his knees hit something solid, and Harry went tumbling backwards into a huge tub filled with bubbles.

Lucius Malfoy watched, startled, as Harry Potter landed in the middle of one of Malfoy Manor’s many bathrooms. He stared as Harry tripped over his silk boxers and landed in the bath, perilously close to Lucius himself. 

Recovering his composure, Lucius smirked at the sight before him. Harry Potter was sprawled in his bubble bath, one leg over the side of the tub with Lucius’ boxers dangling from his foot. As, Harry emerged from beneath the thick layer of foam, Lucius’ smirk grew, threatening to become a grin. Lucius realised, of course, that Harry had somehow come in contact with his son’s port key.

“Mr. Potter, this is indeed an unexpected honour,” said Lucius, mirth evident in his tone, “I should thank you; it would have been dreadfully awkward had this been my son; can’t have Draco seeing his father in a bubble bath after all.”

“Mr. Malfoy!” Harry squeaked.

“Yes?”

“I was… and… I… I would think that this is more awkward than having your son walk in on you!” Harry protested, trying unsuccessfully to get back some dignity while kicking the silken undergarment from his foot. 

Harry scrambled in the tub as he tried to stand. “Bugger me,” Harry yelped when he was halfway standing as his hand slipped and he pitched forward. Lucius gasped as Harry’s hand grazed his half-erect cock. Harry regained his purchase, blushing furiously when he realized what it was he had touched.

“I think I’ll take you up on that… Harry,” purred Lucius.

“W— what?”

“The buggering, Harry,” replied Lucius, reaching for the top button of Harry’s robes.

Harry licked his lips nervously, serving to entice Lucius further, “M— Mr. Malfoy!”

“Please, Harry, call me Lucius,” said Malfoy working on the second button.

“You—we can’t,” Lucius raised an eyebrow, but Harry continued to protest feebly, “You’re—you’re a Death Eater and married. You’re Draco Malfoy’s father for Merlin’s sake!”

“Mmm,” murmured Lucius, “I haven’t been to see Voldemort in some time. He’s gone quite mad, you see. Narcissa and I haven’t been married since just after Draco was born; we merely put in the occasional public appearance together to keep up the Malfoy image, for Draco’s sake you understand.”

Lucius continued working down the line of buttons along Harry’s robe with one hand, while the other reached down to massage Harry’s stiffening cock. Harry gasped, clinging to Lucius’ biceps while still protesting.

He was swiftly interrupted by Lucius again. He had always had a weakness for younger men and wasn’t about to pass up Harry Potter. The boy was stunning after all. “Draco hardly matters, as I am not him,” Lucius assured. It turned out to be unnecessary; Harry was already sucking on his neck.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” he said softly when he found that Harry was wearing nothing beneath his robes. He tossed the sodden garments aside, mapping Harry’s collarbone with his lips.

Harry moaned and moved so he could straddle Lucius better, before bringing their mouths together in a hot, urgent kiss. Lucius reached between them, stroking both their cocks. His free hand slid down Harry’s back to cup his arse. Harry groaned and moved forward to grind against Lucius. 

“Please,” breathed Harry before claiming Lucius mouth once more.

Lucius grabbed the bottle of conditioner, dripping some onto his hand. He reached around, fingertips brushing across Harry’s entrance. Harry pushed back. Lucius had barely slipped in a second finger when Harry proclaimed himself ready and scrambled to his knees.

Lucius positioned himself and thrust up as Harry sank onto his throbbing prick. Lucius’ eyes rolled back as he felt Harry’s tight heat envelope him. “Hard,” ordered Harry. Lucius, still amazed at how quickly Harry’s protests had died, complied.

Harry rode Lucius’ cock as Lucius drove upwards, hands digging into Harry’s slim hips pulling him further down. Harry wrapped his hand around his swollen shaft, stroking a few times before dragging his thumb across the head, gathering up the pre-cum. He raised his hand to Lucius’ mouth; Lucius flicked out his tongue, tasting of Harry then leaned forward to kiss him possessively.

Lucius felt Harry tighten around him, and Harry cried his name as he came, wet warmth coating Lucius’ chest. Lucius thrust upwards a few more times and stilled, his cock pulsing deep within Harry, filling him with his seed.

They sighed and Lucius leaned back into the tub, taking Harry with him, Harry’s head resting in the crook of his neck. His limp cock slipped from Harry’s arse, and they relaxed, sated.

“We should do this again, Mr. Potter,” mused Lucius.

“Mmm,” agreed Harry sleepily, “guess it was lucky I grabbed that marble after all.”

“Yes,” Lucius answered softly, “A fortunate accident indeed, Harry.”

_‘I don’t know how Draco managed to get Harry to take that marble, but I must remember to thank him, even I wasn’t expecting Harry quite this soon.’_

_‘I don’t know how Hermione knew about that marble, but I’ve got to remember to thank her.’_

~Fin~


End file.
